


Между Йолем и Рождеством

by merryginn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Гермиона попала в беду, Рон и Гарри стараются помочь, Гарри загадывает желание





	Между Йолем и Рождеством

Гермиона Грейнджер-Уизли была женщиной выдающегося ума, поэтому сакраментальное "Ты меня любишь?" ее муж, Рональд Уизли, услышал только после трех лет счастливой семейной жизни.

Сам Рональд особым умом не отличался, а потому ничего внятного ответить не смог, а просто посадил все еще худенькую свою жену себе на колени и ласково спросил:  
– А что случилось?  
Гермиона взглянула ему в глаза, покрепче обняла за плечи и разрыдалась.

Если учесть, что все это произошло утром после Рождества, то можно было предположить, что случилось что-то страшное. Рон предположил все, что угодно, и ни одно из предположений ему не понравилось.  
– Хьюго? – спросил он наугад.  
Гермиона помотала головой.  
– Роза?  
Та же реакция.  
– Я тебя очень люблю, – сымпровизировал Рон, видя, что логика тут бессильна.  
– Кот, – всхлипнула Гермиона.  
– Какой...?  
– Йольский.  
– Пришел?  
– Я забыла про уизлиттеры! – объяснила Гермиона всю глубину трагедии и горестно взвыла, уткнувшись в мужнино плечо.  
Рыдания жены оказались для Рона оказалось страшнее всех котов мира.

– Гарри, у Снейпа есть записи о Примиряющих зельях? Чтобы морок отогнать? – спросил Рон пару часов спустя у Гарри Поттера.  
– Надо покопаться, – меланхолически ответил тот. – Где-то среди зелий для лазарета Помфри.  
– Мне срочно, – предупредил Рон, – так что давай я сам смотаюсь в Галифакс и посмотрю.  
– Нет, – поморщился Поттер, – ты там все перевернешь, и тогда Снейп взбесится. Я с тобой, чтобы было аккуратно. А почему ты, а не Гермиона?  
– Она вяжет, – коротко ответил Рон, и не соврал. Гермиона с детьми действительно сидела в Норе и под чутким руководством Молли вязала шарфы, стараясь успеть до захода солнца, хотя гарантии, что йольский кот будет доволен и отвяжется, не было.

Гарри скептически хмыкнул, представив себе гермионины творения, предупредил Джинни, что уходит, и аппарировал с Роном в Тупик Прядильщиков, поискать среди бумаг Снейпа рецепт Примиряющего зелья.

* * *

Выживший Северус Снейп был персональной навязчивой идеей Гарри Поттера. После битвы в Хогвартсе тела зельевара так и не нашли, официально обошлись некрологами. Но Поттеру все время казалось, что Снейп не умер, и Поттер выкупил дом в Тупике Прядильщиков, зачаровал его, собрал там все снейповы вещи, портреты, публикации – все, что смог найти, и вообще устроил в доме чуть ли не музей. Все держал так, словно ждал, что бывший декан вот-вот вернется. Рон, наблюдая за другом, молча плевался, но не лез, Гермиона говорила умные слова, а Джинни бесилась, и даже очень, так что один раз, когда рыжая совсем разошлась со своими жалобами на Поттерову паранойю, Рон внезапно для себя бешено и матом наорал на младшую сестру. Рон знал, что Гарри думает о бывшем учителе много, часто и нецензурно, и Рон считал, что это следует принимать, как данность.

Снейп был жив по умолчанию – для Поттера, он мерещился Поттеру постоянно: в черноволосых мимопроходящих, в отражениях, в меланхоличных стариках, одиноко сидящих на парковых скамейках...  
"Посмотри на меня", – и глаза эти колдовские, и воспоминания потоком, смысл которого Гарри смог осознать далеко не сразу.  
"Посмотри на меня" – как будто заклинание, и Гарри все смотрел и смотрел, и всматривался даже тогда, когда уже всматриваться было не в кого, и порой ему, – с подачи Джинни, наверное, – казалось, что это последнее проклятие сволочного зельевара, изощренная месть того, кто был вынужден когда-то присматривать за Поттером, а теперь уже Поттер был обречен высматривать Снейпа неизвестно где до конца своих дней.

Впрочем, как любое наблюдение за умным человеком, собирание снейповых вещей оказалось весьма познавательным. В бумагах, взятых из Хогвартса, нашлось немало ценного, а порой встречалось там нечто совершенно уникальное, не считая весьма толковых рецептов приготовления любых зелий. Беда только, что некоторые пергаменты оказались зашифрованными, и Поттер подозревал, что среди этих тайных записей можно даже Эликсир жизни найти, если очень постараться. Но он не старался – после общения с Волдемортом у Поттера вообще немного осталось авантюризма, да и тот уходил в работу, так что Поттер просто аккуратно сложил все по полкам, коробкам и хранил до прихода хозяина. Или до своей собственной смерти, как повезет.  
А во всем остальном Гарри Поттер казался на удивление нормальным.

* * *

– Так что там не так с котом? – спросил он, сосредоточенно копаясь в снейповых записях.  
– Это не просто кот, – объяснил Рон, – это такой дух ночи, ночи зимнего солнцестояния в виде черного кота. Приходит в Рождество плюс-минус несколько дней, и только к замужним женщинам...  
– Ого!  
– .. угу, и смотрит, чтобы у всех домашних были новые шерстяные вещи, зимние. Можно покупные, лучше свои. Мама всегда вязала уизлиттеры, а Гермиона замоталась и забыла. Она вообще думала, что это шутки, пока ей не приснился кошмар.  
Рон скрипнул зубами.  
– Эта черная сволочь показала ей детей с разодранным горлом. И не один раз, пока Гермиона мне не призналась  
– Осторожнее, тут тетрадь совсем старая... Что делать, известно?  
– Мама сказала, Гермионе надо все равно что-то связать и подарить детям, а еще попить зелье, которое успокоит кота-во-сне.  
– Пока логично.  
– Ну, и с одной стороны, даже мама уже сказала, что кот четко почуял: мы с детьми теперь отдельная семья и Гермиона у нас главная, да. А с другой – что ей теперь вязать на три свитера, даже на четыре свитера меньше, и это тоже хорошо, потому что эти свитера ее уже подзадолбали.  
– Ага, и Джин нам все тоже уже покупает...  
– Может, в папке: "лазарет, придурки, модификат"?  
– Точно, похоже на то. Вот зелье сна-без-снов, узнаю...  
– С каких пор?  
– Тут поневоле начнешь разбираться!  
Рон с уважением посмотрел на разбирающегося в рецептах зелий Поттера.  
– Не думал, что придет тот день, когда Снейп нам будет вместо Санты, – неловко пошутил он, и шутка эта повисла в воздухе.

– А что еще, кроме магазинной шерсти, тебе подарили на Рождество? – спросил Уизли после долгой паузы, роясь на дальних полках.  
– Ничего такого, что мне действительно хотелось бы, – вздохнул Поттер. – Все как всегда. И ничего особенного.  
– Да, подарки с каждым годом становятся все проще, – согласился Рон, прокручивая в руках свеженайденный пузырек с темной жидкостью и пробегая взглядом приложенный пергамент с пояснениями, написанными мелким, профессионально четким почерком.  
– Вот это да. Гарри! Скажи, а ты знал, что Снейп варил еще и чернила?  
– Серьезно?  
– И это не просто чернила... Вот. То, что пишут этими чернилами, сбывается. И могут еще сработать, пока день Рождества не прошел!  
– Где ты это выкопал?  
– Там вон... Только их очень мало, на донышке.  
– Ну, как всегда. Видимо, с запасом Снейп варил только яды.  
– Слушай, Гарри, а ты бы что загадал? Извини, глупый вопрос, конечно…  
– А ты?  
– А мне, я… – Рон крепко задумался, и вдруг грустно и ошарашенно выдал: – Знаешь… а мне как будто ничего не надо. Даже страшно – нет желаний. Все, что хотел – все сбылось. Как будто я неживой, что ли.

Гарри осторожно взял у Рона из рук пузырек с чернилами.  
– Тогда действительно обидно. Давай я. В смысле, загадаю.

Рон со вздохом посмотрел на друга, который как-то боком вышел из комнаты, и словно воочию увидел, как тот трансфигурирует перо из чего угодно, берет первый попавшийся лист бумаги, обмакивает перо в чернила и пишет.  
Пишет – что?  
Вот что бы написал он, Рональд Уизли?  
Чтобы были здоровы жена и дети.  
Чтобы они его любили.  
И все?  
Совсем не осталось мечты, что ли?

Когда-то он мечтал о квидиче. Сбылось. О том, чтобы добиться Гермионы. Сбылось. О достатке, чтобы не думать о деньгах. Сбылось и сбывается. Он получил даже то, о чем не мечтал никогда.  
Обывательщина. Все просто. Все предсказуемо. Ба-наль-но.

Немного защипало в глазах, Рон потряс головой, перебрал еще раз папку "придурки, модификаты", и увидел ранее не замеченный пергамент с изображением толстого черного кота. Кот сидел спино-задницей к Рону и внимательно, как умеют только кошачьи, созерцал правленный-переправленный Снейпом рецепт зелья "Как отогнать полуночный морок и вывести из сердца страх зимней тьмы".  
Верный своей привычке исправлять написанное, Снейп и тут не дал себе труда переписать рецепт, а только указал, что и как надо делать не так, как указано в основном тексте.  
Удача!  
Рон еще немного полюбовался чернильным котом, аккуратно скатал пергамент в трубочку и положил его в карман.  
– Гарри! – позвал в пыльную тишину.

В глубине снейпова дома что-то скрипнуло, и Рон почувствовал, как по спине бегут мурашки.  
Какого драного сополохвоста загадал Поттер?  
– Гарри, ты там? – переспросил Рон неуверенно.  
Звякнули стекла. Вокруг потемнело, словно сгустились сумерки. Тени от предметов стали сползаться друг к другу, образуя на полу нечто вроде живой уродливой кляксы. Рон попятился. Ощущение, что Гарри сделал что-то непоправимое, накрыло его с головой. Он заорал, что есть силы, и рванул почему-то на второй этаж, по узкой лестнице, через ступеньки, когда ему показалось, что там, внизу, черная клякса обретает очертания знакомой сухощавой фигуры и быстрым движением плывет за ним, а за фигурой гордо идет, подняв хвост, толстый черный кот.

* * *

Гарри сидел наверху, в крохотной спальне, на кровати, взъерошенный и безумный, и капля волшебных чернил размазалась у него по щеке. Писал он на простыне, не найдя бумаги и напрочь позабыв, что можно ее сделать. Черные строчки глубоко впитались в ткань и уже почти высохли.  
– Я пожелал! – торжествующе сказал Гарри, и Рон остановился, скрестив на груди руки. Сама собой поднялась бровь в странно скептическом и непривычном для физиономии Уизли жесте.  
– Я пожелал, чтобы Снейп, наконец, нашелся, чтобы мы подружились, ну вот как с тобой, и чтобы мы, наконец, могли договориться друг с другом! – выпалил Гарри, и глаза у него в этот миг сияли, как у ребенка, который наконец высказал свое, заветное.

Рон обреченно прислонился к дверному косяку. В данную минуту у него тоже появилось отчетливое, хорошо осознаваемое желание, и он был на сто процентов уверен, что Снейп бы с ним согласился.  
Как следует выругать Поттера, а лучше выпороть сразу. Сварить зелье от йольского морока так, как надо. Хорошо, что нашлись исправления, не придется делать двойную работу.  
Утешить жену.  
Успокоить детей. ... Детей? Маму? Семью...?  
При таком раскладе с разбором ситуации придется подождать.

– С Рождеством тебя, Гарри Поттер, – полу-улыбнулся, полу-усмехнулся Рональд Уизли, резко разворачиваясь и стремительно выходя из комнаты.  
– Главное, чтобы я угадал с подарком, – прошептал Гарри Поттер, глядя вслед лучшему другу.

_05.12.2010_


End file.
